Raelynn vs. Scout
Raelynn vs Scout is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Awesomenauts vs Team Fortress battle of the speedsters of the red & blue teams! Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Interlude Wiz: Red vs Blue has been a question for a long time now Boomstick: Not to mention a kickass web series! Wiz: But these speedsters of Red & Blue go against each other today Boomstick: Raelynn the Protoblaster Wielding Timerifter Wiz: And Scout the Cocky Speedster of Mann Co. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Raelynn Wiz: Raelynn is quite the warrior being able to blaze through anyone in her path Boomstick: But before that she was your ordinary high school student however after that she joined the E.L.F. Army to fight against the invading robots Wiz: It was there when she met the love of her life her protoblaster Boomstick: Wait the love of her life is a protoblaster? Oh how I can relate.. Wiz: They went on missions for years until a mission at AL Station 404 where she was captured and her protoblaster Cuddles yes that's its name and was put into a cryostasis however she managed to escape and now she has joined the Awesomenauts reunited with Cuddles for revenge! Boomstick: And her revenge is earned by her moveset as Cuddles is able to blast anyone and even pierce through them and fire a snipe which is a huge as hell laser beam annihilating as much as possible! No wonder the love of her life is that protoblaster she's like my female counterpart Wiz: She also wields a time rifter which somehow manages to slow down time for the opponent though the bullets however still move at the same speeds that's some faulty as hell logic if you ask me Boomstick: Though who cares she's got a mechanism which slows down time & a protoblaster what more could you ask for? Wiz: Well actually that's all she has so she pretty much lacks in the variety department Boomstick: Though she can walk through an incinerator and she has years of experience with Cuddles so who cares? Now I found my new waifu.. Wiz: Boomstick you have to mention that!! Raelynn: I see you. Scout Wiz: The scout is the quick one of Mann Co. being able to outrun turret bullets with ease Boomstick: However that's not the only thing that the Scout has up his sleeve. He wields the scattergun which increases with power the closer he is to the opponent. So basically it is..A BOOMSTICK! Wiz: Yeah yeah, anyway he also has a pistol and a baseball bat but also he wields the Boston Basher which does enormous amounts of damage! Boomstick: But if he misses he hits himself like an idiot and does a huge amount of damage to himself. But if that doesn't wok out for him he has the Sandman which can Home Run you straight into a giant bucket of lava! And that home run kills pretty much anything despite it taking a while to wind up Wiz: Also he wields the Soda Popper which can increase his agility..somehow. The force of nature knocks opponents back and the crit-o-cola increases his damage. And the bonk atomic punch allows him to make a great escape as he avoids everything even if a rocket hits him straight in the face! And the flying gullotine can do huge amounts of damage at range but if he misses he has to charge it back up again. Boomstick: The scout is impressive as he is able to Kill a bear with one swing of a femur bone and survived being eaten by mutated bread! Wiz: Because somehow there's mutated bread when you teleport it Boomstick: The engineer must have some law suits on his back Wiz: However the scout is extremely cocky and arrogant as he has boasted for so long that the camera ran out of film..and kept going Boomstick: Also he's not exactly the brightest so he won't be whipping up genius strategies mid-fight but either way don't underestimate this force of nature! Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brother? I hurt people. DEATH BATTLE! Raelynn is walking through Ribbit IV until she sees the scout Raelynn: I got a bullet with your name on it! Scout just laughs Scout: No problem! Come get some you frickin' wuss! I'm a force of nature! Fast fowards boasting Scout: You got nothing! Oooh yeah you're real scary dumba- Raelynn shoots Scout in the face Killing Spree: Clunk plays Raelynn: Boy! You got nothing! I'll light you like a firecracker! Scout: Bring it! FIGHT! Raelynn runs up and kicks Scout in the face and shoots him again Raelynn: Not even worth my time Scout: Hit the road bozo! Scout then whacks Raelynn in the face with the bat Scout: Boink! Scout then shoots Raelynn with the scattergun and the force of nature and makes her fly off Scout: You're like a car crash in slow motion it's like I'm watching you fly through a windshield! Raelynn however shows Scout Cuddles at gun-point Raelynn: This is my rifle. there are many like it but I call it Cuddles! Raelynn then starts shooting at Scout but Scout avoids all of the bullets shot at him Faster than a speeding bullet plays Scout then shoots at Raelynn with the pistol but doesn't succeed so he jumps up to Raelynn with the Boston Basher and swings but Raelynn avoids it and Scout hits himself Raelynn: Do you feel lucky, punk! Raelynn then throws Scout away from her Raelynn: You might as well run away as fast as you can! Scout: You knucklehead ain't even worth the effort! Scout then uses the Crit-o-cola and throws a flying guillotine severely damaging Raelynn and then shoots her again with the Soda Popper Scout: It's starting to bore me how much you suck, Why don't you say that to my face tough guy! Who wants some of this! Raelynn then jumps at Scout Killing Spree: Raelynn plays Raelynn: Thanks for standing still idiot! Raelynn then throws down the timerift nearly freezing Scout however Scout shoots at it continuously and he destroys it Scout: I broke your stupid crap, moron! Scout then shoots at Raelynn with the scattergun however Raelynn stepped back and charged up the Snipe laser Raelynn: Say hello to my little friend! Scout runs up toward it as Raelynn shoots a laser beam at Scout Raelynn: One shot one kill Scout however used the Bonk, Atomic Punch and winds up a swing with his Sandman and Home-Runs Raelynn. Raelynn: I'm hit! Raelynn then falls over knowing she had been beat Raelynn: Nothing wrong with..dying young.. Raelynn takes her last breath before she dies as the rain kicks in a dramatic silence brews in Scout: Dumbass! K.O! Scout then opens his Mann Co. Crate with the mann co. crate he stole from Heavy's dead body Summary Boomstick: No! Raelynn! Wiz: Unfortunately while Raelynn had the experience advantage Scout had everything else. He certainly had the Defense and Speed going for him Boomstick: But how did he destroy the Timerifter! Wiz: Scout's bullets are able to destroy Sentries so there's no doubt he'd be able to destroy the timerifter Boomstick: But how'd the Bonk protect him from the Snipe Laser!? Wiz: The bonk allows Scout to miss any danger even things like Sticky Bombs placed all around him, Rockets blasting at his face and Turret lock-ons. Boomstick: Well Raelynn was just 3 strikes and out.. Who will you be rooting for? Raelynn Scout Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Awesomenauts vs. Team Fortress 2' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles